Vetterli-Vitali M1870/87
The is a modification of the (simplified to permit mass production) that was used by the Italian army from 1870 to at least 1941. Initially chambered for the 10.35x47mmR black powder centerfire cartridge, the Vetterli was initially a single-shot weapon, however, the rifle (represented in-game) was updated to include a 4-round box magazine loaded with a steel- and wood charger clip. In 1891 the Vetterli was displaced from frontline service by the new Carcano rifle but remained in use by rear-line units with most of the existing rifles being converted to fire the 6.5x52mm Carcano cartridge in addition to being granted a 6-round magazine capacity, leading to the version. In 1938, with the Vetterli still in service with rear-line troops, plans were made to convert the weapons a second time, this time to the improved 7.35x51mm cartridge, used in the updated Carcano M1938 rifle. The plans to convert the rifles again never came to fruition, as Italy's entry into World War II prevented the new rifle and cartridge from being adopted and the Vetterli was withdrawn from service for good in 1941. Battlefield 1 |slot = Primary |fire = Bolt-Action |rof = 47 rounds/minute |ammotype = 10.35×47mmR |magazine = 4 rounds (4 round charger) |reserve = 28 rounds |reload = |hud = |damage = 100 - 70 * 90 (0-10 meters) * 90 - 100 (10-20 meters) * 100 (20-50 meters) * 100 - 70 (50-110 meters) * 70 (110+ meters) |vel = 440 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 4.5 (Infantry) 3 (Carbine) |spreadz = Infantry 0 (Static) 1 (Moving) Carbine 0 (Static) 0.5 (Moving) |spreaduz = Infantry 2.5 (Static) 4 (Moving) Carbine 1.667 (Static) 2.668 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0 (Zoomed) 1 (Hipfire) |spreaddec = 10.05 (Infantry) 6.7 (Carbine) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The Vetterli-Vitali M1870/87 is a weapon introduced in Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar expansion for the Scout class.Battlefield 1 In the Name of the Tsar's Remaining New Weapons and All Assignments Revealed When reloading with one bullet remaining in the magazine, the player character will manually extract the last bullet and reload with a four-round charger. This is similar to the one-bullet reloads of the Mosin-Nagant M91 or the Obrez Pistol. It shares the same weakness as the Martini-Henry of having a very low muzzle velocity in comparison to other rifles in the game due to using outdated black powder rounds. There are two variants of the Vetterli-Vitali M1870/87: Infantry and Carbine. Infantry The Vetterli-Vitali M1870/87 Infantry is the basic variant of the rifle. Carbine The Vetterli-Vitali M1870/87 Carbine variant has a shorter barrel length and is equipped with a magnified aperture sight, suitable for medium range engagements. Weapon Skins |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = · Taurinorum |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Gnila Lipa · Battle of Gorlice-Tarnów · Battle of Jugla · Battle of Lutsk }} Gallery BF1_Vetterli_Vitali_M1870_Idle.jpg|Infantry variant Vetterli_Vitali_M1870_Carbine_BF1.jpg|Carbine variant BF1_Vetterli_Vitali_M1870_ADS.jpg|Aiming Down Sights BF1_Vetterli_Vitali_M1870_reload.jpg|Reloading with stripper clip Trivia * Like the Automatico M1918 and Carcano M91 Carbine, the Vetterli-Vitali M1870/87 Carbine variant's bayonet folds in if one opts out of a bayonet. References Category:Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar Category:Rifles of Battlefield 1 Category:Bolt-Action Rifles